Are You Ready For Me
"Are You Ready For Me?" (em português, Você está pronto para mim?) é um single da banda inglesa Pretty Vicious. A música é tocada em "Despertar" pela banda Firewalk em seu show na serraria. Letra Inglês= Inglês : Hush : Let's kick it into touch : And wash away the sludge : That's withering our minds : Words : A message to the world : To let the masses learn that someone holds a light : Yeah I'm ready for you (2x) : Yeah I'm ready for you now : Are you ready for me? (2x) : Are you ready for me now? : 'Cause we've waited all our lives : And now's our fuckin' time : 'Cause we've waited all our lives : Yeah we're coming : Rage? : Or maybe it's my age : Or maybe I'm a plague : In every class a clown : Hope : 'Cause radio's a joke : 'Cause all they do is talk : And bring the nation down : Yeah I'm ready for you (2x) : Yeah I'm ready for you now : Are you ready for me? (2x) : Are you ready for me now? : 'Cause we've waited all our lives : And now's our fuckin' time : 'Cause we've waited all our lives : Yeah we're coming : Damned : I'm caught up in a trance : Of youthful arrogance : A voice who's fuelled by pain : Lost : And no one gave a toss : But now we've took our slot : And so the story changed : Yeah I'm ready for you (2x) : Yeah I'm ready for you now : Are you ready for me? (2x) : Are you ready for me now? : 'Cause we've waited all our lives : And now's our fuckin' time : 'Cause we've waited all our lives : Yeah we're coming |-|Tradução= Tradução : Silêncio : Vamos acabar com isso : E lavar essa lama : Que está secando nossos cérebros : Palavras : Uma mensagem para o mundo : Pra avisar as massas que alguém possui uma luz : Sim, estou pronto pra você (2x) : Sim, estou pronto pra você agora : Você está pronto pra mim? (2x) : Você está pronto pra mim agora? : Porque esperamos nossas vidas inteiras : E agora é a nossa hora : Porque esperamos nossas vidas inteiras : Sim, estamos chegando : Raiva : Ou talvez seja a minha idade : Ou talvez eu seja uma praga : Um palhaço em toda turma : Esperança : Porque o rádio é uma piada : Porque tudo o que eles fazem é falar : E levar a nação à baixo : Sim, estou pronto pra você (2x) : Sim, estou pronto pra você agora : Você está pronto pra mim? (2x) : Você está pronto pra mim agora? : Porque esperamos nossas vidas inteiras : E agora é a nossa hora : Porque esperamos nossas vidas inteiras : Sim, estamos chegando : Condenado : Estou em um transe : De arrogância juvenil : Uma voz alimentada por dor : Perdido : E ninguém deu a mínima : Mas agora nós puxamos a alavancaEste trecho faz alusão às máquinas de caça-níqueis (slot machines) encontradas em cassinos, em que ao inserir uma moeda e puxar uma alavanca o jogador poderá ganhar prêmios caso caiam três figuras iguais na tela. : E a história mudou : Sim, estou pronto pra você (2x) : Sim, estou pronto pra você agora : Você está pronto pra mim? (2x) : Você está pronto pra mim agora? : Porque esperamos nossas vidas inteiras : E agora é a nossa hora : Porque esperamos nossas vidas inteiras : Sim, estamos chegando Vídeo Pretty Vicious - Are You Ready For Me Navegação Referências en:Are You Ready For Me ru:Are You Ready For Me Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas